This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This is an umbrella protocol for screening of potential subjects for islet transplant protocols. Each protocol that is funded through private or public funding will contribute the appropriate portion to this protocol to cover the costs of screening participants.